pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Alex the ripper
fake k no me salgan fake?? eso k significa??? currii vale a ya se a lo k te refieres pues el fondo blanco k kita con la erramienta esa de mover imagenes te salen 2 cuadros y tu le das al de abajo VS. rojo este...tenia una imagen de vs rojo que saque de una pagina de no me acuerdo donde y este...te la puedo pasar eh?!...pero solo te queria decir que no es mia Si la tengo y... ...¿Dónde vives? Yo en venezuela. Pero podríamos pelear en Wi-Fi. Dale. Dime tu ID de amigo o lo que sea y tu nombre y dime que conexión usas. Yo uso Nexxt Solutions. Espero que tú también tengas Nexxt Solutions. ¿Y Tienes el platino? Yo sí. Bueno, dale... GLOOOOOOOOBÍN... Bueno... Ya, vamos a ver qué pasa. Mis cosas son: Nombre: Adonnay (así mismo) ID de Amigo: 1204 6870 1249 Bueno, te digo que te esperes un momento porque voy a intercambiar con mi hermano. GLOOOOOBÍN... Sí, ya te registré Estoy listico y esperando a que te conectes :B. ¡¡GLOOOOOOOBÍN MÁXIMOOOO!! : Se me olvidó lo más importante. Escoge Simple/Single y Luego Nivel 100/Level 100. Luego vamos a la Battle Frontier/el Frente Batalla y luego a la Plaza Wi-Fi *.* Nooooo.... Se perdió la conexión... Bueno, vamos a la Wi-Fi Plaza, en Platino claro. --Mi amor #1, Mi amor #2 Platino, Oro Corazón y Plata Alma 23:12 15 ene 2010 (UTC) ilegal!!!??? no no para nada pro antes voy a hacer el encargo anterior porque sino quedaria mal con mis clientes -_-º Oh. Y... Toma: Archivo:VS Red.png. Si quieres algún día vamos a la Wi-Fi Plaza. Tu regalo Puedes ponerle el nombre q quieras: RTe los daré mañana --StalinC 03:55 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Participación... ¡Muchas gracias por participar en el concurso de la pokenovéla si tu pokémon elegido ganatendrás una sorpresa! --Luis Andreo 15:25 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:Ayuda 1) HMP son las siglas de Historias del Mundo Pokémon la segunda historia de la saga HMP y la principal, en cuanto a la Saga HMP es mi saga, que consta de cuatro historias. 2) Tu personaje, pues no sé como decir, pues hacer un personaje, algo así como inventarte uno, luego puedes a lo mejor hacer uno inspirado en tí al igual que Lucas representa a Suicune R o Tony a mí. 3) De acuerdo, cuantos más mejor. --WDP - (Discusión) 09:06 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Respuesta... Para que tu personaje pueda aparecer en GAJS, debes presentarlo en el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS, fíjate como la han hecho los demás y léete las reglas. Dentro de unos días, un usuario vecino mío escogerá tres o cuatro personajes (depende del número de presentados) y esos seleccionados aparecerán en GAJS como mínimo una vez. Tu personaje está bien, pero ya sabes, yo no seré el que los seleccione. Sin embargo ya sabes, puedes poner el rol que tendrá el personaje en GAJS. En mi página de usuario tengo puesto lo que quiere decir WDP: son las siglas de "Walt Disney Pictures". --WDP - (Discusión) 11:40 26 ene 2010 (UTC) mira un rol es la ocupacion o deber del personaje, pero ya cambie esa seccion por "descripcion" donde tienes que poner una descripcion de como seria el episodio donde apareceria, esta descripcion tiene que estar muy bien hecha si quieres ganar.nico493 16:30 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Lo siento... Tu propuesta no ha sido elegida, pero como se suele decir, lo importante es participar. --WDP - (Discusión) 12:45 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Claro Ten y cuida de tu Mime Jr. Arlequín: Mime Jr. Arlequín Gracias y cuidalo: By: Alux preguntas.. Claro, pero respondeme esto: *Nombre: Sasuke verdad? *edad: debe tener de 11 a 18 años *personalidad: *rol: entrenador, villano, rival,coordinador. no pueden ser legendarios ni fakemon, debes escribir si nacen de un huevo y si evoluciona hasta su ultima etapa. *pokemon 1: debe ser bulbasaur, charmander, squirtle, torchic, totodile, treeko *pokemon 2 *pokemon 3 *pokemon 3 *pokemon 4 *pokemon 5 *pokemon 6 *Imagenes: sprite, artwork, minisprite, sprite de mm, vs. *Intercambiados: *Regalados: espero que me respondas pronto, saludos Otra vez al colegio :( 19:33 31 ene 2010 (UTC) cambia esto... Todo esta bien, pero cambia esto: *no puede tener a pikachu ya que es capturado por otro personaje *no puede tener a togekiss ya que es capturado por otro personaje. El artwork es la imagen real de un personaje. y bueno si podemos ser amigos saludos Otra vez al colegio :( 20:33 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Ahora esto... No puedes tener a magmotar por que ya es capturado por otro personaje, saludos Otra vez al colegio :( 01:14 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Otra vez... No siento pero no puedes elejir a Roserade, ya lo tiene otro personaje......si quieres no tienes cuarto pokemon o lo puedes cambiar, lee mi nuevo blog saludos Otra vez al colegio :( 14:28 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Claro Por su puesto, cuidalo. Castform Caramelo By Alux Perdona no me di cuenta k tambien querias adoptar al chimecho. Chimecho Guirnalda By Alux Claro... Te ayudo en lo del escenario. (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 09:12 6 feb 2010 (UTC)) La imagen holaaa ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Cuando me pongan el wi-fi en casa (un año de estos) podemos combatir [[Usuario:Suicune R|'SUICUNE R']] 15:17 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Si, soy de superdex... soy admin. ahí[[Usuario:Suicune R|'SUICUNE R']] 16:08 15 feb 2010 (UTC) nose que pasa nose, tienes razon, a mi me sale el nuevo ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 15:11 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori claro claro Archivo:Suicune_link.gif$uicune R'___ 15:25 20 feb 2010 (UTC) for you Archivo:DP.PNG ^^ Publicidad Te gusta Pokemon y/o Isla del Drama, pues ahora los he combinado, te invito a que leas mi Pokehsitoria, si te gusta o no espero que visites la pagina de Fans y odiadores y dejes un mensaje, gracias y suerte--Firefer 03:09 21 feb 2010 (UTC) El caso es... ¿? Junto a Platino,yo(lógicamente) y tu Conozco 3 usuarios venezolanos de esta wikia--Mew doctor 16:41 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Vivo en C Caracas Municipio libertador en Caricuao, para serte mas especifico en ruiz pineda bloq 15 escalera 2, mi número si kieres contactarme es 02124333684 y mi correo es wdmartinezjulio@hotmail.com--Mew doctor 16:35 25 feb 2010 (UTC) felicitaciones!!! Haz quedado en segundo lugar en Concurso de invitados en NG!!! Estaras en el campeonato de RR, y Jaimito te vencera. Si no te gusta puedes dejar el puesto a alguien mas Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 15:41 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Listo! thumbthumb Aqui son gifs de la serie digimon http://giffactory.joeyteel.com/full/index.html Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 20:08 7 mar 2010 (UTC) bueno seria este Archivo:Nicolas_vs.pngNico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 20:20 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Pero no se si te dije que tengo sprites "paralizados" es decir a medio hacer, y uno de ellos es el escolar. Otro es el de Jordan etc. Los utilizaré aunque si termino los míos tal vez los cambie, pero gracias. Los tengo a medio hacer porque aún tengo que hacer los sprites normales como el de Gordor y varios mas... --WDP - (Discusión) 23:45 7 mar 2010 (UTC) gracias Quedo muy bien =) Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 01:22 13 mar 2010 (UTC) claro puedes aparecer en mi saga pero debes dejar los datos , sprites y otras cosas en mi discusion una misdreavus especial Un regalo... frame|Sasuke y sus Pokémon Oye te hize esta imagen con los Pokémon de tu personaje en PAU, se que el Gyarados era brillante, pero no encontre la imagen y me resultó muy dificil hacerlo, si no te gusta algo me dices y lo cambio, gracias y saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!]] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 01:59 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Re:Vs ejemm...no lo conosco pero voy a buscar en google!y aver como queda!--El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 20:47 22 mar 2010 (UTC) mis sagas voy a hacer un concurso de invitados.cuando lo haga puedes apuntarte,ademas los que no ganen pues seran mencionados.y en el capitulo de la liga se luchara contra todos los entrenadores del concurso y en el gran festival los coordinadores y como personajes que explican cosas como: Ricky:¿que es eso? ???:es la sede de concursos del pokethlon... asi. bueno,perpara tu personaje.--El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 04:12 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Zeh... Pero debemos re-registrarnos otra vez T_T. No importa XD. Al menos ya podemos conectarnos. Yo también tengo HG. PD: ¡¡Feliz 19 de Abril!! No tengo mijo, y además, yo ya voy por el último gimnasio, pero es demasiado complicao TwT. ¡¡Y eso que lo he jugado nada más 7 días!! Mi nombre es "Len". Mi código es: 2321-8803-0366. :Eh, ya me meto. Un segundo. PD: Estoy en la 4ª plaza antes de la última. Oh... し_し. Se me cortó la conexión no sé Porqué. Bueno... ¿Has probado el ポケウーオカー (PokéWalker)? Es fino... pero es fastidioso con lo de caminar y eso, pero por eso me tardé el primer día de juego; Pokéwalker, HeartGold, Problemas... (que tuve problemas con el HeartGold y el PokéWalker porque no supe como conectarlos x'D). Bueno, espero que no se te complique responder todas las preguntas... へ.へ. Bueno, me despidoooh ツ. ~ セレムナの. (Por si no entiendes, dice PLATO.) Feliz cumple Suerte que pase por las preguntas y encuestas,por cierto cuanto cumpliste--Mew doctor40px|Este es el favoritoDime lo que sea 18:25 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Siip mira Lados Opuestos manga Hola! Para participar inscribe tu personaje aqui. --Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 01:26 18 may 2010 (UTC) GAGHHHH...! No te recomiendo que pruebes mis quesadillas... saben a chanclas literalmente heh bueno... te dejo el artwork de alex... o alexis... como sea... espero que te guste :) Archivo:Alex_artwork.pngSALUDOS! Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 16:52 23 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias por participar en el concurso Al igual que a todos, te deseo mucha suerte en el concurso. Ten en cuenta de que si quieres cambiar de personaje o añadir cosas al personaje ya puesto o cualquier otra cosa todavía puedes. ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 20:23 31 may 2010 (UTC) Premio de Consolación Quedaste en 3er lugar en las peticiones por el huevo de Unflook, lo lamento. Sin embargo, te doy un Caramelo premio que te permite reclamer el próximo huevo que ponga inmediatamente lo publique, ¡mucha suerte y gracias por participar!: Archivo:Caramelo_Premio.gif --Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 02:53 5 jun 2010 (UTC) :* Por si no lees el comentario que he dejado, Madrid, Barcelona y Valencia no pertenecen a Andalucía, la comunidad que ha puesto Alux. Madrid es provincia y comunidad por sí misma, Valencia es de la Comunidad Valenciana(o Valencia a secas) y Barcelona es de Cataluña - ιrιs; 16:31 5 jun 2010 (UTC) España No te lo reprocho owo Yo tampoco conozco la geografía política de Venezuela o: Simplemente, te lo digo para que tengas una idea de dónde están los lugares a los que te refieres - ιrιs; 18:12 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Ja ja... No me hace ninguna gracia. Ya que nos ponemos así, apréndete tú la geografía política de España, ¿no? ¬¬ tiene guasa... - ιrιs; 18:28 5 jun 2010 (UTC) . ¿Perdona? Qué fácil es llamar a la gente analfabeta detrás de un ordenador, ¿verdad? Primero, que los objetivos escolares no incluyen saber la geografía de un país que me la trae al fresco completamente. Yo me sé la geografía de mi país, que es el que me interesa. ¿A que a ti no te hacen aprenderte la geografía de China, por ejemplo? Pues ya está. Pero claro, es muy fácil hacerse el que todo lo sabe y dejar a la gente en ridículo detrás de un pc. Lo que hay que leer para hacer un par de artículos en una Wikia entre amigos... - ιrιs; 16:11 7 jun 2010 (UTC) . ¿Tú, banear? No creo. Bueno, da igual, pero me ha molestado que me pusieras de analfabeta ¬¬ No sé de qué más hablar - ιrιs; 19:14 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Ñ! Hola! COMO ESTAS? espero que bien (: bueno te dejo el artwork que me pediste hace tiempo de maroon :D Archivo:Maroon_Artwork.png Saludos! Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 03:48 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Me da igual Yo no voy a decirte "sí, insúltame más". Es que no hay derecho. Comprendo que con 12 años no aprendas mucha geografía, pero a tu edad a mí me enseñaron la geografía física de mi país, al menos. Y del extranjero, sólo se necesita saber la capital del país y su localización. A mí no me pidieron la geografía política de Venezuela como a ti no te pedirán la de España - ιrιs; 16:23 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Felicidades! Felicitaciones!Tu personaje ha sido escogido en LAP.Sera el rival primario de Blue en las batallas.Garcias por participar. Pili estuvo aqui y dejo huella... FELICIDADES Has ganado el concurso de LBO eres…thumb|Tercero XD (quedatelo) ¡FELICIDADES!XD Ale XD Mira me dejas estoy harto de los deberes ¡Bale!¡Deberes!XD 14:13 15 jun 2010 (UTC) Claro! Hahaha me gustaria ser tu amigo ;D SALUDOS!!! Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 00:30 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Edicion P y F Gracias por las caratulas :) una pregun de donde sacaste los logos de pokemon sin blanco que no se quita.XD Ale XD Mira me dejas estoy harto de los deberes ¡Bale!¡Deberes!XD 17:56 21 jun 2010 (UTC) thank you muchas gracias por el logo, esta muy guay--XD Ale XD| como se pone mi discucion en mi firma. Si lo sabes, porfa dime com en mi discucion 07:21 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias por participar en el concurso Al igual que a todos, te deseo mucha suerte en el concurso. Ten en cuenta de que si quieres cambiar de personaje o añadir cosas al personaje ya puesto o cualquier otra cosa todavía puedes. ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 00:01 2 jul 2010 (UTC) ¿eh? No se a que te refieres con acercamiento. ¿Me lo podrias explicar porfavor? Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Lo sientoooo ; A ; Terminé el sprite, pero los VS no pude, eran demasiado difíciles, perdónnnnn.' \ ( ; A ; ) / ' 'Archivo:Sprite_chico_5_gen.pngArchivo:Sprite_chica_5_gen.png Puse el de la chica, no sé, me apetecía. xD Sorry. Archivo:--.gif Kiwis Are Kawaii >௰< 13:38 11 jul 2010 (UTC) He estado ausente pero... Enhorabuena. (Utilizaré el mismo mensaje que usó Con Carne a los demás) El personaje que presentaste en Concurso:Invitados en GAJS ha sido seleccionado y aparecerá en la 2ª temporada por lo menos en dos episodios. Eso sí, no hagas nada en su artículo de GAJS, yo pensaré cosas que se ajusten a la nueva temporada y te las diré. Pero soy yo quien debe crear el artículo de GAJS. --WDP - (Discusión) 23:16 16 jul 2010 (UTC) VS Alex Terminé tu pedido, aquí tienes: Archivo:VS_Alex.png Más tarde hago tu sprite normal, acabo de terminar este y no es nada fácil hacer un VS desde 0 ^^.--Hiperpikachuchu ''¿Algún problema?'' 13:37 17 jul 2010 (UTC) PAU Temporada 2 Verás más o menos en uno o dos meses comenzará la secunda temporada de Pokémon Aventura Universal, y para ello necesito confirmar tu participación en la serie, así que por favor contestame las siguientes preguntas: '''Equipo Pokémon: *Si quieres puedes cambiar tu Equipo Pokémon (con exepción de tu Pokémon inicial) o evolucionar a alguno de los que ya tienes. Vestuario: *Si quieres tu personaje puede cambiar de vestuario, pero necesito el arwork, overwork, y vs de tu personaje con su nuevo vestuario. Espero que me respondas antes de que se acabe el plazo (dos meses) gracias por seguir participando en PAU y saludos YO 13:53 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola quisiera saber si me podias hacer un logo de anime que diga Pokemon frank y gallade y las aventuras emociantesGallademaster 20:22 24 jul 2010 (UTC)gallademaster Corregir Gracias por responderme mi mensaje pero debes corregir algo. No puede tener a Typhlosion por que es un Pokémon inicial tu ya tienes a Charizard, por cierto le puedes pedir a Juby3 o a BV el arrtwork deArchivo:Sasuke_Sprite_(2).png ese tambien lo necesito, saludos y gracias YO 22:16 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Kukukuku Of course yes. :D ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ ---- FakéMon Wiki is a Spanish Wikia about Fakémon (FAKe PokÉMON) that anyone can edit. This Facebook account is exclusive to the users of the Wiki. If you want to join, you need to speak spanish and go here → → → → http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Especial:Signup&returnto=FakéMon_Wiki&type=signup ---- Esto no lo pongas: Adiós ~ LOVE [[Usuario Blog:Platino a la carga|'OREO!']] 01:07 8 sep 2010 (UTC) 「FakéMon」Facebookグルプのレセントニュース Eso significa: Noticias recientes del grupo de Facebook "FakéMon" en Facebook ---- POKÉMON DE LA QUINTA GENERACIÓN: - Nuevos Pokémon son revelados y oficializados cada día. Pokémon Oficializados: 1 (Tabunne). Pokémon Revelados: 0 ( - ) HISTORIAS Y CÓMICS - Pili nos trae el capítulo número 17 de LAP POLÍTICA - ¡Se acercan los premios Fascar! ---- Esto no lo pongas: Adiós ~ LOVE [[Usuario Blog:Platino a la carga|'OREO!']] 01:24 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Gif como haces esos gif tan geniales??? que programa utilizas??? Responde pronto porfavor. Naxo dice que Pases y dejes un mensaje 14:46 18 sep 2010 (UTC) amigos Hola quires ser mi amigo.Hago pokemos nuevos y los cabio de color hi ¿quieres ser mi amigo? te pongo ahhh...... dimelo tu 'Archivo:Lugia_NB.gifme Archivo:Hydreigon_NB.giftalk me?archivo:Samurott_NB.gifxD' 10:33 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Tu personaje sasuke, es de naruto y estamos en pokemon, seria tan amable de enviarme un mensaje diciendo porque lo creo???? Sagradaophanimon 16:51 23 ene 2012 (UTC)